Will The World End?
by PokeDemon666
Summary: People from the Shinigami Region, which has no Pokemon what so ever, attack other Regions intent on killing off all Pokemon. Rated M for Blood, Murder., Sexual Content, Strong Language, and Alcohol.Human x Multi- Pokemon.


**Alright… this is a new story I've been working on. This is the co-op story that was dumped on me so I'm just going to give no credit to the jackass that ditched me in the middle of the first chapter… well anyway… I finally got this chapter done with the help of someone that took his place… her name is CellaCelebi, so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Will the World End?**

_**Chapter 1**_

Is this a nightmare, or is it real? It's funny how I don't know the difference between dream and reality anymore. It's hard seeing the world dive into the darkness that now surrounded everyone, but now wasn't the time to be dwelling on my thoughts though… I could see the lights off in the distance. I pulled the single Pokeball from my belt and tossed it out after enlarging it.

"Get ready Absol" I looked at the Absol while breathing through my mask. She nodded and looked at the trucks growing closer, "When I say now, I want you to keep using Razor Wind to keep them in the trucks"

I knew the risk of only bringing one Pokémon but I didn't have any other choice. Liepard, Zoroark, Lucario, and Umbreon were hurt from the last time we encountered the people from the Shinigami region. Victini was taking care of them while Absol was with me. Flygon and Sneasel were checking another Region for a new base for us to move to, Delcatty wasn't a fighter, just a good friend that cared and wanted to hang around. Then there was Serperior and her daughter… they ran away for reasons I still don't know or understand. Since the world had slipped away into anarchy because of the people from the Shinigami region, even a good guy like me broke a rule or two, I broke four. One, I killed a couple of people but it was only in self defense. Two, I usually have more than six Pokémon with me and sometimes adopt one or two along the way. Three, I carry weapons at all times. Four, I'm a pokephiliac… hard to believe I used to be such a sweet, innocent hid until I turned into a rogue and started fighting for my region.

"Now Absol" I said pulling out Flash Grenades. I through them and waited for them to go off as I pulled out two .9mm pistols, "Keep them pinned down"

I charged from our cover and to the trucks to jump into the bed of the first truck as the Razor Winds cut through the air around me. I turned and found a girl looking at me with fear in her eyes. A man came out the truck cab and went to shoot me but his chest exploded in crimson red as the recoil of my pistol chambered another round. I holstered one pistol and pulled the Butterfly knife, flipping it open to cut her free of the ropes that bound her. She got to her feet as I jumped from the bed, grabbing her hand as she followed after me.

"Come one" I said as I started running to the cover of a wall that was left of a house that used to stand there. I returned Absol to her Pokeball as I continued running. We ran as fast as we could until we reached the trike that was waiting for us. I skidded to a halt and swung my leg over as my hand went to the ignition where a key was to be turned. The girl jumped on behind me, "Look back and tell me what's going on" I yelled as I started the engine.

"The trucks are moving again"

"If I can make it to the mine field, we'll be okay" I said as the trike roared to life and we road off into the desert. The mine field was only 100 yards out. I needed to make it in 30 minutes. The trucks were built for off road but they would still have more trouble than I would, getting through the mine field.

"Come on baby" I begged pressing the fuel injection button, "I know you still have something left in their"

As I gained speed, the bullets started flying. You could hear the automatic fire behind us and see the bullets kick up dirt in front of us. One round caught my left leg… barely missing the girls, only because she was having trouble keeping her legs still as we bounced around with the sand.

"It's going to get worse" I said looking over my shoulder, "You might want to hold on tighter"

She seemed to think that what she was doing was enough until a bump through her a foot off the seat and her grip almost took my breath away. I felt another tug only this one on my arm… going completely through it. I ignored it as best I could as I spit curses under my breath. I looked over my shoulder again to see a truck jump with a man flying forward and landing in front of a tire… his scream piercing through the gunfire. I maneuvered around large rock and saw the little marks in front of me.

"Okay, hold on and pray girlie" I said as we charged straight through the mine field. One wrong move on my end and the mile long stretch would go up in an explosion… one wrong move by the truck and it would only get the truck because the truck would cover the shock wave of the explosion.

"Okay" She said as we heard one truck explode because it ran over a mine.

I moved between and around mines with a little difficulty. Another explosion to indicate the last truck had hit a mine.

**XXX**

I sat looking at the table of weapons before me. A sawed-off shotgun, two .9mm semi-automatic pistols, six butterfly knives, two .45 revolvers, an M16 automatic rifle, an M60 LMG, an M24 sniper rifle, and a lot of flash, stun, and frag grenades. I pushed my long hair out of my eyes as I thought about the first time I ever ran into the people from the Shinigami region. They were from a region that inhabited no Pokémon, just humans. They were enraged at this fact and decided to exterminate the world of Pokémon. They were still trying but even with their weapons they couldn't over power or defeat the Pokémon. But they were killing plenty of people which gave them the title of Reapers.

"You almost done in there, some people have clean and stitch gun wounds?" I asked with a slight tone of annoyance in my voice.

"Calm down" She walked out of the surprisingly well kept bathroom with peroxide, and his patch up kit, "I can help you with that, it's the least I can do for you"

"Your dad will be here in a little while to pick you up" I said looking at her as she bent at my side and started rolling up my pants leg.

"You know… not a lot of people care or use Pokémon anymore, right?"

"Yeah" I sighed, "I'm not most people though"

"I heard stories about you from my dad" She looked up to see my blank eyes, "You used to be the 4th Horseman before the group got killed"

"My real name is Cross Remming" I said as she started cleaning the wound on my leg with a peroxide soaked rag, "I'm just another rogue now"

"I can see that" She smiled looking up into my eyes, "There are true Rebels still around but you are a rogue"

"Correct" I said looking at the door as it opened, "Hey look who's back… how'd it go Sneasel?"

"Not very good" She said sitting on his bed, "The only thing we found was a 10 story building slowly falling apart"

"I guess we'll just wing it when we move"

"Where are you going to move to?"

"Thinking about moving to what used to be Petalburg"

"I see, do you have a way to cross the river?"

"I can just call out Flygon and get across" I said as she finished my leg.

"Now let's take a look at that arm"

"Here" I said pulling up the sleeve showing the hole going straight through my arm, "I should probably do it myself… your dad should be here any minute"

"Oh, I almost forgot… my name's Tiana" She said holding out a hand.

"Pleasure to meet you" I said before hearing the buzzer go off. It was an alarm to tell me that someone was in my place of peace and rest. I grabbed a .9mm and walked out the room to the front door, "Who is it?"

"It's Rex, open up"

I opened the door pointing the pistol forward into the man's face, "Oh, it is you. Were you followed?"

"No" Was his simple answer.

"Tiana, your rides here" I yelled back to her.

"Daddy" She ran up to Rex and hugged him.

I closed the door and walked back to my room… I needed a shower bad. I walked to my makeshift closet. My clothes consisted of black leather, and black jeans, and all black clothe. I pulled out a black tank-top, black MMA shorts, and black boxers.

"I'm going to take a shower" I said looking at the dust caked Sneasel, "Would you like to join me?"

She jumped from my bed and wrapped my waist in a soft hug as thanks for asking. I started the shower and let her in as I undressed. My black hair that fell just past my ears, with lake blue eyes, the muscle tone of a pro-boxer, and scars here and there from the adventures I had over the years.

"I can't help but look at you when you're naked" Sneasel said from under the stream of water.

"I can't stop looking at you when you're all wet" I smiled stepping in behind her.

All my Pokémon spoke English the effect of being around me for so long. I got down to my knees and hugged her to me as the brown, dirty water rolled off our bodies. She sighed and leaned back against me, relaxed and happy to be home. I held her with one hand as the other reached out and grabbed a bar of soap. I looked down at her as I began lathering her body. Sneasel loved when I did this sort of thing to her. I washed her body until she was covered in suds, being very careful with her quills though… then proceeded to do so to myself. She laughed as I picked her up and moved so the water could finish us off before we got out to dry off. Just as I finished putting my shorts on I heard something hit the floor and shatter in the Kitchen. I grabbed a pistol and walked out the room… creeping along the wall until I reached the kitchen. Coming to the opening, I peaked around and saw the Pokémon lying, fainted by the shattered plate it had knocked over. I slipped the pistol in my waist band as I walked over and bent down to pick her up. It was strange as I held a warm body in my arms… Froslass was supposed to be cold. I carried her into the basement where all injured friends were taken care of because it was the biggest room in the house we called home. I have three other strong holds around in hidden places… this is the most comfortable. I looked at the five Pokémon as I walked in.

"Victini, can you come and find out her symptoms while I get the ice pack?"

"Of course" She floated over to the Ice/Ghost Type.

"You're chest doing better Lucario?" I asked as I stood at her side, filling the ice pack.

"Yes, thanks for asking"

"Being out in the heat and dodging the others caused her to go into a heatstroke" Victini said as she watched me go into panic mode. I ran up stairs and came back at a run with a big shallow tub of cold water. I placed the Froslass in the water and brought over a small office fan. I placed it to where the wind would blow over the water and plugged it in, turned it on, and watched as my plan started to work. The wind is always colder when you're wet, if she was to stay in the water it would cool her off as the wind made the water cold. I looked back to see the others racing down the steps. Absol, Sneasel, Flygon, Delcatty just trying to find out what was happening. I sat praying for a fainted Froslass, until night came. Eventually the night grew old and I was sentenced to some sleep while they took over watching her so I could have energy when I needed it.. Delactty, Sneasel, and Absol were happy to join me though, as I lay down in the bed with them. My bed consisted of soft objects washed and through on the floor with a sleeping bag and a thin blanket thrown over the crap. It surprisingly worked, and was very comfortable despite all the bumps. Sleep overtook me and I was out like a light almost instantly.

**XXX**

I woke up to a cold pair of lips on my cheek. It was a weird feeling but it didn't bother me. I smiled as my eyes opened to see Froslass hovering over me.

"Good morning" I smiled, slowly sitting up, "It looks like you're feeling better now"

She nodded and seemed to smile. Victini was in a deep sleep next to me… she had probably fallen asleep seconds after she laid her head on my pillow… she had been up almost all night.

"I'm sorry Victini" I said looking down and into her closed eyes as I bent and kissed her forehead, "I should of fought to stay up with you"

"Cross" Flygon came into the room and saw I was up, "Someone's at the door"

"Okay" I said standing and walking to the weapons table and grabbing a gun once again. I walked up to the door and yanked it open, lifting the gun. It was someone I've never seen before, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is Chester" He said lifting his hands above his head, "I came to ask you a favor"

"How do you know where I live?"

"Rex told me" He said seeing me drop the gun, "He said you help the few good guys left in the world"

"I try to depending on the job"

"I heard that a camp near Fortree City, or what's left of it, has a map that holds the location of underground cities when the Shinigami Region started attacking" He said looking at me with serious eyes, "I want to see if it exists. I wanted to ask you if you could help me acquire the map"

"I don't believe the rumors about the underground cities" I said looking away as I started closing the door.

"But what if they're true?" He said making me stop the door, "Think about it… please"

I closed the door and walked back to the bedroom where they were talking to Froslass about what had happened. I walked to the closet and began dressing into my usual clothing. It was strange how all of it was all the same thing except for one outfit that was all white silk, and no leather. I smiled and walked into the bathroom to see my reflection. A black fishnet shirt, a black leather vest, a chrome shoulder plate, black jeans, black boots. I simply tied a bandana around my head covering half my face from nose to collar bones. I walked into the room and started arming myself.

"Where are you going Cross?" Delcatty asked, walking up and rubbing against my leg.

"I'm going back into Mauville to see if I can rustle up some more food for a couple more weeks" I said looking at Sneasel, "You're coming with me Sneasel"

"Roger" She said standing up.

"We'll be back in an hour or so" I said grabbing my black ball cap before walking away with Sneasel. It was just that… a plane black cap. I turned and ran back to my weapons table before I actually left, "I forgot a knife and the M16"

I threw the gun strap over my shoulder and put the butterfly I grabbed in my boot. I felt that the day was uneasy… and it made me feel strange. Now outside I swung my leg over my trike and let Sneasel climb into my lap.

"Okay… you promise you won't over react if you see someone you know" She nodded looking up at me, "Maybe it will be different from the last time we were there"

We rode up over the desert hills and I heard Sneasel's gasp as she saw that the trees had finally died away… the bark of each tree black as night. To the left was the polluted water that had built up. I road down the destroyed road seeing the small water hole in between Mauville and the dessert… it was now dry from seeing all the abuse of war. It wasn't what I wanted to see as we passed by it. I looked down at Sneasel as we grew even closer.

"Cross… you never really told me why the people from the Shinigami Region done all this to us" She said with a frown, "This isn't their land"

"I know" I said, hugging her with one arm, "I'm scared of how all of you might react if I told you"

"Okay" She said as I stopped just before passing the Pokémon Center and Gym. I let her jump from my lap and look around. I stepped off and lifted the M16 to my shoulder, "Alright let's see what we can roundup… yell if you find something"

I walked to the gym first… they kept food for all the people that always worked for the gm leader at the time. I walked through the open doors and watched my surrounding closely. It was not the place to be for someone who didn't know how to be quiet. When Mauville was attacked, the gym was the first to get hit… so it was slowly falling apart and the slightest sound or the wrong move would make the ruff cave in on whoever was inside I couldn't go much further though as the hall was caved in at the door. I turned and walked out of the gym while thinking, _well that was a bust_. I walked next door to the Pokémon Center and started checking rooms. The M16 was pulled tight against my shoulder. I was a little nervous because of the negative energy flowing through me. I still felt as though something bad was about to happen. I came to a hall in the Pokémon Center and thanked god for another empty hallway.

"Let's get this over with" I said walking into the hallway… but something was different. The Mightyena and her pup, a Poochyena, were usually taking shelter right in the hallway, "They're gone"

For the Past couple of weeks I've been coming, a beautiful, shiny Mightyena greeted me with a happy attitude and let me sit and hold her pup while I gently pet both of them. I brought my assault rifle up to where the sites were at eye level and walked forward slowly, until I heard the whine of an injured Pokémon. I walked along the wall until I reached the room the whimpers were coming from. But something behind me decided to jump, the vines bit into my skin and the Razor Leaf barely missed my neck, leaving a small bleeding nick in my skin. Before I could do anything, even react to what was to happen next, I felt the barrel of a gun press against my head.

"You don't belong here" I heard her almost yell.

"Just relax ma'am" I said as my rifle hit the ground. I tried to stay as calm as I could, then I heard it… the sound of sharp claws slicing through the metal of the gun. The Flash of Black zipping past me, "When did you get here?"

"I couldn't find anything in the Pokemart… or the casino" Sneasel said as her Metal Claw dispersing, "So I decided to come and find you"

I turned to the woman standing next to me, looking at a broke gun, "As I was saying before, just relax, I'm not going to hurt you" I said taking what was left of the gun from her hands. I walked past her to see an injured Mightyena lying against a wall with a Poochyea nuzzling her neck, "What happened to her?"

"Somebody shot her in the leg when they searched the Center… it hit her right at the shoulder" The woman said, "I got the bullet out but I can't get the machine to work so I can heal her"

"Sneasel, run to my trike and get the small toolbox from the compartment under the seat please" I said walking to the machine, "Got anything that will give me some light?"

"I have a candle but I ran out of emergency matches"

I pulled the lighter from my pocket and tossed it to her, "I don't have any use for it so it's full of fluid… keep it, it'll light quite a few candles for the next couple of days"

She set fire to a candle and handed it to me as I crawled under the machine. It wasn't easy because my Bandana kept getting caught. I untied it and stuck it in my back pocket before I continued crawling on my back. I found something though… a stray bullet had ripped through a wire and lodged itself into a gear, and all I could do was try to fix it all.

"I got 'em Cross" Sneasel walked into the room to see me on the floor under the machine. She looked at the dirty pink haired woman, watching me with some kind of joy in her eyes, "I get it… you're Nurse Joy… I didn't recognize you without your loops"

"Yes" She said as Sneasel slid the box of tools under the machine for me.

I decided to handle the bullet first… it seemed the hardest to handle. From the toolbox I pulled out a pair of pliers and a thick, flat headed screw driver. I used the pliers to pull at the bullet while the screw driver acted as a pry bar. The chunk of lead was being stubborn though as the gears also seemed to not want to turn or anything.

"Come on you son of a bitch" I said and yanked hard on both pliers and screw driver. The bullet popped out, bouncing off my forehead. I replaced the tools in the toolbox and tried to reach my butterfly from where I was but I didn't have the room, "Can somebody pull the knife from my boot, I can't quite reach it"

"I got it" Joy got to her knees and slowly slid her hand into my right boot and pulled out my butterfly, "This doesn't look like a knife"

"Just put it in his hand and watch" Sneasel said.

In a few snaps of my wrist, the knife was flipped open. I brought it to the wire and stripped both ends of the rubber before tying them together. I pulled electrical tape from the tool box and wrapped the wire so it wasn't exposed. I slid the toolbox and candle out before crawling out myself. I closed my butterfly and slid it into my boot before getting to my feet. I left my bandana in my back pocket as I repositioned my gun belt, walking over to Mightyena and picking her up to carry her to the machine.

"Bay" The Bayleef walked into the room and looked at me before the vines held out my rifle.

I put the Mightyena on the plush bottom of the chamber, "Thank you Bayleef"

I slid my hand up and down her neck, "I was wondering who attacked me earlier"

"Bay,bay" She said nuzzling my chest.

"She's saying, she's sorry" Sneasel smiled looking at me as I pet the big leaf type Pokémon.

"It's okay, you're just protecting Nurse Joy" I smiled slinging the rifle over my shoulder, "If people had the balls to join me you wouldn't have to protect her because there wouldn't be any bad guys around at all"

"Thank you sir" Nurse Joy smiled looking at me with a smile, "Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"Keep that Mightyena and this pup healthy and alive" I smiled walking away, "Come on Sneasel"

**Well everybody this is the Co-op I was talking about… I hope you enjoyed it… once again, shout out to CellaCelebi who doesn't really do her own work anymore… really she only helps me… If anybody spots her online please let me know cause I won't to be the first to welcome her back to the web.**

**Peace out,**

**PD666**


End file.
